Avry the Blue Eyed
by Gypsy Nitza
Summary: A lovable boy finds himself in Konoha after a small incident. Confused and somewhat alone he decides to follow team 7 everywhere for no reason other than he can't get anyone to openly say very simple words. I'm the one who you can trust not to leave you.
1. A girl?

**I don't own naruto, or any of the songs/bands mentioned. If I did they'd be as random as this random ball of words featured below. It's my first little Entry so don't be mad if I suck.**

"You gotta spend some time, love. You gotta spend some time, with me. I know that you'll find, love, I will possess your heart." I turned my Mp3 player up a little louder, the wind had started to pick up. For some odd reason It felt like someone was following me, and I'm slightly paranoid so of course I looked around. Nothing but trees…lots and lots of trees… this is why I told my parents buying an old run down house in the middle of nowhere was a bad idea. Being surrounded by woods isn't was fun as it sounds, in fact its creepy. It's also bad because I never know where I'm going, I just by some luck end up at home, most day. So I went to another, more cheerful song and started walking. "I am the baby of the family, it happens so, everybody cares and wears a sheep's clothes while they chaperone. Curious you're looking down your nose at me while you appease courteous to try and help but let me set your mind at ease. If there was a better way to go then it would find me. I can't help if the road just rolls out behind me, be kind to me or treat me mea-Afk! Ow pain and bleeding…."

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hello? Oi! Wake up!" An annoying squeaky voice? "Mrru what do you want…? I'm sleepy…" "You also have a concussion and you should probably open your eyes before you really do fall asleep forever." A more sophisticated voice… I decided to open my eyes. I saw an orange donning blonde, possibly an old guy? I duno he had silver hair…and weird clothes., and a pink haired girl…She reminded me of bubble gum…which I would've liked… "We're taking you to the hospital, we found you outside of Konoha and you're lucky we did. A klutzy little girl aren't you?" The silver haired man looked at me. Was he smiling? Why was he wearing a mask…wait GIRL? "What do you mean Girl? I'm not a girl!" I tried to wave my hands but found that I almost hit another person who was hidden from me. Brunette and emo…wow that isn't surprising at all. "Ah sorry, I almost hit you in the face!" He looked at me. It made me cringe and then I felt like my best friend's puppy died. "So what's you're name ne-chan?" "I told you I'm not a girl! My name is Avry Merrael." "Sounds like a girly name to me." The blonde teased, but he smiled so I know he wasn't all too serious "What're your names?" I did my adorably irresistible puppy eyes. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo!" The blonde "I'm Haruno Sakura…" The pink haired one seemed really cold…and heartless. "I'm their sensei Kakashi and that's," pointing to the emo "Uchiha Sasuke." "Nice to meet you. May I go back to sleep now please?" "Absolutely not." Sasuke glared at me for my stupid question. It only took a little while to get to the hospital. This place was like nothing I've ever seen. Everyone was dressed so strangely and…well they didn't have phones! Naruto stayed with me in the hospital because he was interested as to where it was I came from. While we were talking a boy and a man who looked strangely alike wearing their green spandies burst into the room. "Ah Naruto you have a girlfriend now? I thought that you liked Sakura-san!" The shorter of the men in green taunted Naruto. "I'M A BOY DAMNIT!" I screamed. The older of the two look at me and then at Naruto. "I didn't know that you were that kind of person Naruto-kun." Immediately I took my pillow and screamed into it. "Gai-sensei you made Naruto-san go red with embarrassment." "By the way, what is your name?" They both turned to look at me. "I'm Avry. And it is NOT a girl's name! Who're you?" "I'm Gai-sensei, and this is my youthful student Rock Lee!" And then they posed. And then and only then, I was more scared that I have ever been in my entire life.

When Avry-Kun got out of the hospital we all took him to go see the Hokage. "Avry-kun I'm glad you're feeling better but do you really think you should be copying fuzzy brows and fuzzy brows' Sensei?" I looked at him doing cartwheels down the road to the Hokage's office. "Naruto don't be a buzz kill! I'm absolutely fine! I promise." And then Avry ran into someone. I started laughing at him and then I ran into someone too. "Poor Naruto got caught off guard." Avry teased. We finally got to the old man's office to find Konohamaru and his snotty tutor._ "You know the one, right kyuubi?"_ "Ah, You must be The closet pervert that Naruto told me about! Is it really true that you bled so much that they had to take you to the hospital?" Ebisu looked at Avry-Kun. "No…" "Okay then! And you're Konohamaru right? You finally got your own sexy no jutsu managed huh? Naru puppy told me all about it. He had to keep me up! See I apparently tripped over a tree and then I was bleeding all over the place and I had a concussion so I couldn't go to sleep or else I might not have ever woken up and he had to keep me awake and why are you looking at me like that?" It was true, I had to keep him up, but Ebisu and Konohamaru really were looking at him in a strange way, "Naruto nii-chan! You really do meet the prettiest girls!" Konohamaru looked at me proudly and then went on to inspect Avry, so did his tutor. "W-wait you don't understand!" I was flustered. And so was Avry-kun. "I'm a boy! Do I really look like such a girl to you people?! And why does everyone think that I'm going out with Naruto! Unfair! Don't I at least get someone a little more…coordinated in the head?" Konohamaru was shocked and Ebisu had a nose bleed, which made even Old Man Sarutobi laugh. "So I hear from Kakashi-san that you're not from around here. You also don't have any passport of any kind so I'm going to have to ask you, just where is it you come from?" the old man sitting at the desk finally spoke up and Avry seemed surprised. "I…I don't know. If you could possibly tell me where I am at I might be able to answer you." Avry's eyes were very beautiful in the lighting, what with the windows and everything in the office. "You're in Konohagakure, or just Konoha. I'm surprised that with all Naruto told you he didn't tell you this." I couldn't take my eyes off him…I don't know why but Avry was very….adorable at the moment. "Uhm…I've never heard of a city called Konoha before…Have you ever heard of a state called Arkansas?" He's very cute when he is confused. "No, I haven't." "I know this may seem stupid, but I think I might come from a parallel universe. Or at least another world." the Hokage's face seemed to be a mix of shock and despair. "Avry-kun I'm still not sure where you've come from, how you get here, or why you're here. I must tell you though, I am going to have to have someone watch you 24/7 and you also need a place to live…" I suddenly got excited. Maybe I could spend more time with Avry?…"I'm going to inform Uchiha Sasuke immediately that he's to watch you, and you're to live with him." and just like that my dreams were shattered. Why does Sasuke always get to do the awesome things? "I understand why you'd want someone like me to be looked after but why Sasuke?" Yeah, why old man? Why! "Sasuke is the most skilled in his age group and I think if anything ever got out of hand he could take care of it. I also know that different age groups don't always mix too well, and I know that you've met him before." I grumbled and grabbed Avry-kun's hand and we went to go visit Sasuke at his apartment house thing or whatever! "Naruto, are you mad?" I turned around quickly and gave him a hug. "Sasuke gets angry sometimes and he doesn't really have normal feelings, but if he's ever excessively mean to you, find me, promise?" I let go and he looked up at me with his adorable eyes… "It's a promise."

"Come in…." Sasuke let us in, but he didn't look too happy about it. He scared me quite a lot, his dark eyes and strange expressions. You'd think growing up in the most country part or New York I would be used to creepy. "Old Man Hokage wants you to watch Avry….And He's going to live here so I guess you should get used to having company all the time right away. Oh and, he doesn't have any clothes so you should probably go buy him some soon~! Bye Sauce-gay!" Naruto left and Sasuke glared at me again, grabbed my arm, and dragged me to his room. I have to tell you that I was honestly scared of what was going to happen to me. He just picked up his wallet and started leaving, motioning for me to follow. "Wh-where are we going Sasuke?" He quickly turned around, which startled me so I was getting ready to run, but his expression seemed to ease just a bit after a few seconds. "Naruto-kun said you needed clothes right? So I'm buying you clothes. I don't want you wearing the same exact thing all the time, you'll start to smell bad." "Oh…I guess I get it" We started walking again and Sasuke seemed to be leading me with his hand at the back of my neck. "You really aren't that bad Sasuke!" I smiled at him. Apparently Sasuke doesn't know how to smile. "Good afternoon Uchiha-San!" More than half the store turned and said their hellos to Sasuke when we came in, even the guys! Apparently he is really, really popular, which kind of made me feel bad because no one even bothered to ask if I needed help finding something. So I just went about the shop and searched for something in my style, which of course I couldn't find anything that looked good…Well okay I went crazy and picked up everything cool I saw and was my size., which sadly wasn't a lot. There was one outfit though, a white sweater with a black and silver dragon going up the side and onto the chest. I got black cargo shorts and a black vest with fake fur on the inside to match, and not to mention some new shoes! Hahaha! And yet it seemed to Sasuke as though he hadn't spent any of his money at all. A lot of my other outfits were kind of okay but I liked this one, it was eye-catching and looked expensive. Sadly it really wasn't, which again made me feel bad because a few of the girls in the store giggled and pointed when I gave then to Sasuke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got back home he showed me where I'd sleep. It was just a plain old bed mattress on the floor with sheets. I flopped and then decided not to do any more flopping. "Wow that thing is very bouncy…" I starting rubbing the back of my head. "Tomorrow the Hokage wants you to come for training with the whole team. Just so we can keep an eye on you…" "Hey do you have any other friends I could talk to? I mean I don't feel as though I've met everyone yet. I mean like this Gaara fellow! Where is he? Naruto told me what he knew about him. And this Neji guy? And Hina…something or other? And who is Ino-pig? Sakura told me about that one." "You can get Naruto to take you around with everyone, tomorrow." Sasuke was kind of cold about it. It wasn't even really dark outside so I decided to go out and walk around and I could do so freely because Sasuke went to take a shower and I made my daring escape. I walked around all of the little shops and such, until I finally saw some people who looked like what Naruto described the village as being. "Oh my gods I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! You're okay though right, right?" I was frantic pretty much, you see I knocked someone down because I suddenly just kind of stopped…thinking and moving apparently. He was weird though, his eyes were blank! Like literally they were completely colored a very light lavender. I offered my hand to help him up and he sneered at me! What an ass! " all these annoying people rawrs…" "I-I'm sorry; a-about Neji. He gets…He gets angered v-very easily." A little person creature that was more timid than I had been in this environment apologized for Neji…Wait…Neji?! "WAIT a minute! You're that guy lee was telling me about! Get back here So I can drop kick you in the throat!" I wasn't that angry, I just like making empty threats. "I doubt you could even land a hit on me" Said the asshat that was recently named Neji. "Well no probably not I mean I can't even kick above my waist. BUT that doesn't mean you can go around being an asshat to people." "I'm not one to fight a girl simple if she provokes me with teasing but I guess I've no choice." "GODDAMNIT I AM NOT A GIRL! AH! Fuckit. Do you see boobs? No? well then I'm not a girl am I? no, no I'm not. And I swear the next person who thinks I'm a girl out loud I'm going to kill. I'm just going to find a freaking rusted pipe and kill them." "You're really not a girl…?" Neji looked kind of worried at the fact that I'm really not a girl. I mean you know that right…Right? "No. I'm a boy. I wear guys clothes! I can walk around in public topless and I won't get arrested for it, depending on where I'm at, And again, I'm not a fucking girl. If you want more proof than that I'm going to lose all sanity and go kill a tree with an herring." Now he was even more confused. "You're going to kill a tree with a fish?" "Are you really sure that you're this insanely incredible person that lee decided to tell me about or are really just messing around and getting insanely good luck? If you haven't figured it out, I just called you an idiot." He glared at me, and I ran for it. Yeah he was way faster than I was and I had to hide under a barrel! Yeah that didn't work out well either because he found me. So uhm yeah I ran all the way back to Sasuke and I was truly amazed that I didn't faint. "Excuse me…but you're Neji right? Why are you attempting to murder Avry-kun?" We both explained simultaneously which was funny because he almost called me a bitch so I called him an assbucket. It took about twenty minutes into the explanation to apologize to Neji for my action and practically slam the door in his face. He was still facing the door when he mumbled something. "Uhm, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." He kind of scared me at this point. Sasuke quickly turned around, grabbed me by the shoulders, and, hopefully not the hardest he could, slammed me against the nearest wall. "Do you honestly know what he could have done to you? No one here knows who you are nor do they care and half of them wouldn't hesitate to kill you! If you're going to be a complete moron, do it where you can't get into trouble, especially if people like Neji are around!" His eyes looked as though they were tinted a deadly shade of red. "I'm sorry, I act stupid it's what comes natural to me okay? And could you possibly let go, you're hurting me!" He glared at me. "It's already dark out, so go take your shower and then go to sleep." He walked away from me and sat on his bed. Maybe Sasuke really does care? Well I did as he said, I kind of didn't want to get him all, you know pissed. I laid down on the mattress which was prepped with sheets while I was in the bath, and right when I was starting to sleep someone picked me up.

----------------------------------------------------------

Avry really is the most idiotic person I have ever laid eyes on. And I do know Naruto, so that in itself is saying too much. Pissing off Neji? That was just the beginning. Who goes to sleep with wet hair, especially someone who knows their going to be sleeping closer the cold floor. So while that idiot was trying to sleep I picked him up and moved him over to my bed. "Why are you nice to me one minute and then pissed the next?" He looked up at me but I could barely see him in the darkness. "Because you're an idiot. Now go to sleep, Baka." this was the one time I had gotten a goodnight kiss in a long time. I'm glad it was dark, Avry couldn't see the blush that was burning my cheeks. What a strange person to have come during the middle of the chunnin exams though. No passport or anything? Hopefully he doesn't try anything…It would tear me apart if someone else I admired dearly were to cause such a cruel amount of damage ever again.


	2. To Naruto!

**Second chapter! To Naruto! (By the by I don't own naruto or any of the songs/items/other stuff mentioned. if I did they'd be crap. Avry is mine though I invented him.)**

I had to go to training with Kakashi-sensei today so I had to figure out a way to wake up Avry. He can sleep through anything, trust me. I've been trying to wake him up for seventeen minutes now. He just won't wake up! You would think that being a prodigy I should be able to wake up one little person, but no! "Good morning Sasuke kitty! You sleep well?" Avry came up behind me. "Why aren't you still in bed?" I was trying to restrain myself from tackling the kid and yelling at him. "Uh, because I woke up early to eat a little bit. Naruto told me a while back that you're training with Kakashi and you always wake up early so I though I would go ahead and eat so I could have some free time while you were getting ready. I heard you talking to yourself and decided not to come out of your kitchen, though."

I turned to the bed. Apparently I though a blanket lump was Avry, who now thinks me insane. Wonderful. "Ah hey, do you know what happened to my bag and my music when you guys picked me up? I've been kind of home sick and I think having me stuff back would help a little…" Avry looked at the ground and he seemed really strange, but I've seen homesick before and this wasn't homesick. There was something else. "We gave your stuff to the people at the gates so they could give it to the ANBU to make sure you didn't want to try to destroy our village or anything. We can go get it in a second if you want." "YAY! I get Caramel back! Thank you Sasuke kitty!"

And then I was glomped almost repeatedly for the next ten minutes that it took to actually find out where his belongings had been taken to. "Hi I'm Avry! I have reason to believe that you have kidnapped my things and I would like them back now if it wouldn't trouble you." He spoke to an ANBU member with a serious face, and said that. "What exactly," The ANBU shuffled through some things and pulled out a square little object that had wires coming out of it. "Is this?" "It's an MP3 player. It's called a Zune, but since its brown I call it Caramel. It plays music. You know…I have speakers in my bag if you'll hand it to me for a second please?"

He was given his stuff back and he did indeed pull out speakers from his bag and switched the wires in the Zune with the wires to the speakers. Avry then pressed a few buttons and a really strange song started playing. It made the ANBU jump and pull out a kunai and I just stared, because Avry was dancing. "This song is Caramel Dansen and you have to dance the caramel Dansen like me because you can. And it's fun too." I looked at Avry like he was crazy and he didn't stop dancing until the song was over. And then another song started. "Where did you find this little…Mp3 player?" About five ANBU were gathered around Avry now and he was flipping through songs. "I got it at Wal-Mart, but I guess you guys don't have anything like that here do you? You don't have cell phones either which I would guess is why mine is missing?" "You mean this…? It wouldn't stop vibrating so we put it aside from the rest of everything."

Avry was given back his cell phone and flipped it open immediately. "Yay I have 32 unchecked texts! Wait I want to try something." Avry pushed a few buttons and put his phone on "speaker". "Mom?" "Avry! Where were you? All of your friends are here and we've been searching for you forever!" Someone on the 'other end of the phone' as Avry explained while said person was going frantic. "Mom I'm fine okay? I just met some new people and then it got late and I decided to stay the night. Come on it's school break! We have weeks! Please, I'll love you forever and ever." A very awkward silence was on the other end. "Don't give me that look!" Avry snapped to the phone. "How do you know I'm giving you that look?" "I just do! Ah fine okay I will do dishes for however long it is that I don't go back home. Okay?" He looked really pitiful, his sad blue-green eyes were very convincing but I don't think his mother could see how persuasive they were. "Fine. But if you get kidnapped, I'm still making you do dishes." "Alrighty bye." Avry hung up his phone and then we were off to go and find Kakashi-Sensei.

Poor Avry was walking backwards so he could wave to the ANBU and bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry! See this is why the human race needs to develop eyes in the back of their heads. That's the second time I've bumped into someone." He had happened to bump into that boy Gaara who had his siblings with him. The one in purple, Kankuro, looked at Avry in a strange way. "Are you sure you aren't just off balanced in your head." He retorted. "No, I already knew that I'm over insanely idiotic, although I do happen to bump into a lot of things. Like walls that are not existent until they start existing right in front of me, so I think the of balance in my brain is affecting my coordination." Well that certainly shut Kankuro up.

Gaara still looked really pissed at Avry though. "You look angry. Maybe we should go buy you stress relieving candles! They smell like peanut butter sometimes! I love peanuts… And I love your hair. It makes me happy for some reason. Oh yeah I bumped into you! Haha I'm sorry. I'm just one of those people who likes to walk backwards while paying no attention to those around me." Then Temari spoke up. "Have you noticed that every time you open your mouth, stupid meaningless words fall out of it?" "Why yes indeed I did, it's intentional infact. I do think before I speak but I say the dumb things anyway because it makes life more interesting. You should try it." "We shouldn't be wasting our time…" Gaara finally spoke up and quickly started to walk away. "Bye." Avry waved, and surprisingly Kankuro waved back still dumbfounded apparently. "That means we should leave Avry…" "Right! To the Kakashi person!"

---------------------------------------------------------

About twenty minutes and we were still waiting for Kakashi. "Well look who finally showed up." A silver haired man just so happened to appear. "Hello Sasuke-kun, and Avry-kun was it?" "Yep, and you're twenty minutes late." I really wanted to be with Naruto today, instead of being here with Sasuke and Kakashi. Mainly because they don't seem to be as easy going as Naruto. They didn't even really seem to be training, I mean Kakashi was kind of lecturing Sasuke so it didn't matter if I left or not, it's not like I was going to learn anything super cool. So While they were in the middle of 'practice' I just kind of went away to go find Naruto somewhere.

Since I didn't really know where Naruto was going to be I had to ask around a lot, but most of the people either wouldn't answer me or sneered. But then I found Lee and I felt really happy because like he knows everything. "No, I'm sorry Avry-kun. I think he's just out and about somewhere…" this was the first time I had really seen lee without Gai around anywhere, I mean I'd see them on the street in the background every now and then…but I had just noticed something that I guess I'd never really seen in any other person before. "Lee, why are you so…different without your Sensei or your team mates around…? You look really upset and it worries me that someone like you has to wear a mask to hide yourself from those who care the most about you." Lee looked at me and his usually excited eyes had lost their sparkle. "You…You just wouldn't understand. Being a ninja is what my entire life is about, I've tried to prove to everyone that I can be a great ninja ever since I met Gai-sensei…" "I have this feeling that everything will turn out okay. Besides you could always disarm traps during missions, or pick locks and be a thief! Or you could be a chef and make health food for all of the ninja everywhere! And then you'd be famed as the worlds most amazing chef!" He laughed at me and I guess he didn't feel that bad anymore, but just for good measure I gave him a hug. "D…Do you often hug people you don't know?" He was blushing which made me laugh on the inside. "Yes I do. Now if you excuse me I have to find Naruto." I waved and started walking again.

I honestly didn't know how I got there, but I ended up at a hot spring where I found Naruto! Yay! And for some reason a guy on a giant toad. He'd just knocked out Ebisu-Sensei and Naruto was crawling out of one of the hot springs. "Naruto puppy? Are you okay? You look…uhm…cooked." He just stared at me and then he looked to the toad-man. He hopped out of the water so fast it nearly scared me to death and then he started yelling. "what's with that huge frog?! Who the hell _are_ you?" And then there was posing. "Mt. Myobokugama's Master Sennin, also known as the Toad Sennin. Remember it!" Well if that didn't remind me enough of Naruto…

His frog looked at me funny so I walked up and started to pet it. You'd think me crazy if you saw it but frogs are actually pretty cute…sometimes. The 'Sennin' looked at me like I was crazy, and so I responded with just as crazy a comment. " Did you know that if you let a frog go and then stare at it long enough it tries to lick you? I had a frog once. His name was mushroom…I stared at him and he kept on trying to lick me but he kept licking the inside of his tank instead which was really funny." and then the frog poofed and everyone was looking at each other like we were all insane, until Naruto piped up.

"Sennin? Hey! Ero-Sennin! What did you do? Ebisu was supposed to train me! Look, he's passed out because of you!" Then I turned to look at 'Ero Sennin'. "He got in the way of my work." I was curious. "What work could possibly bring you to a hot spring, you strange, strange toad man?" I asked. He didn't really like my comment but it made me laugh on the inside. "I'm a writer working on a novel. He held up something that apparently Naruto and I both recognized. "That's…" "Oh so you know about it then?" Naruto pointed and practically screamed "I know about it! That's a nasty book!" "Naruto you know that it's a dirty novel doesn't make you any more innocent." He didn't seem to hear me but Sennin did.

"Anyway, what do you mean by work? All you were doing was peeping into a woman's bath you pervert!" Naruto is apparently really protective of others privay. At least at the moment he was. "Yeah I mean it's understandable if you're like twelve, but I mean seriously? And Old man pervert? That's just…wrong…on so many levels of wrong." I guess you could say I was sort of on Naruto's side. "Peeping gives me inspiration to write a better…" Naruto flipped him off. And I just pointed at him while screaming randomly "Lies you lying liar!" "Now What the hell are you going to do about my training!" A very stunned Sennin just blankly stared. "Are you talking about that water walking?" "You know about it? So why don't you take responsibility and help me with my training!?" Naruto was a bit more serious than I've ever seen him, which is kind of surprising.

And then the serious silence was broken by a certain Sennin yelling out "I hate disrespectful brats and I don't like men!" So Naruto tried flattery and that didn't work so Naruto put his hand up and tried hard to concentrate. And then there was a naked female rendition of Naruto. Which scared me. I don't think I'd ever be able to look at him the same way ever again. And then someone said some words? I couldn't really tell. But at least when I came back to my senses and everything wasn't blurry with confusion Naruto didn't look like a girl. "Avry?! Hello? Do concussions really affect you that much?" "You were a girl! Why were you a girl! Don't be a girl! It's scary…" "Avry I think you died for a second. Well anyway, the old pervert over there is going to train me, you can join if you want…" "Sure sounds fun what do we do?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay cliffies! Yeah I know right second chapter! even though I can kind of tell no one is reading it anyway! but it's the spirit that counts. right?**


	3. Ero Sennin

**Don't own naruto. About this chapter, I felt bad because I hadn't updated in a long tiem so I quickly wrote something and then I fixed it today and I'm reposting it. If you've read it I suggest you read it again because I added some stuff. **

Before we could even start the lesson again, I had to teach Avry how to use chakra. I told him to do just what Sasuke and I did. "Just run up the tree after you focus some chakra to your feet." Avry tried his hardest to focus and then he ran up about halfway on the tree. The perverted Sennin told him it was enough and we both tried standing on the water. Avry was surprisingly better at this than he was with running up a tree. He made us hold hands just in case one of us fell. It was heaven~

"Kid, you keep falling, you and your boyfriend will be fried." Avry turned around very quickly, still drenched in water, and glared at the old man. "I am not Naruto's boyfriend! Quit assuming! Assumptions lead to murder! Murder of the assumer!" "Avry, I think the hot water is affecting your brain…badly." Avry tried to stand on the water again while I took a little break. When Avry fell back in the water he stood up and just fainted by the side of the spring. After I fell in for the seventeenth time I got pissed. "I don't need these damn clothes!" I was really frustrated, and not to mention this "Sennin" guy wasn't helping me out at all. "Pull out your chakra again…" He finally motioned for me to come over to him and raise my arms "Like this!" "Why?!" And then the asshole punched me in the stomach…

--------------------------------------

When I woke up Naruto was able to walk on the water without falling so I decided to try walking on water again. The Sennin stopped me. "Let me just see what your problem with controlling your chakra is. Take off your shirt." I stared at him. "What for…?" "Don't worry! He's actually really good at this sort of thing, he'll help you like he did me." So I took off my shirt. Did I forget to mention that I'm extremely pale? Oh I did? Well then, I'm whiter than Sasuke, if you can believe that. We're actually pretty close to the same tone…

"Look maybe there isn't anything wrong with me maybe I'm just not good at pulling out my chakra yet. I'll get better if I practice, wont I?" Sennin shook his head… "You weren't born in Konoha, were you?" "Nope." "Who brought you into Konoha?" "Kakashi and Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke. Why?" "Kakashi was ordered to put a seal on you, to stop your chakra." "Oh. Well it's okay if I can't walk on water. I mean it's not like I'm going to really need it at the moment…" "You'd be surprised."

He told me to put my arms up, I hesitantly did so. I had them kind of not as up as he wanted them but oh well. Yeah…And then I blacked out but apparently whatever was there before wasn't anymore so I could pull out a little more chakra than I could before which is cool.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally got that Avry kid to join the Blondie on the water. Still a little wobbly, but he wasn't falling nearly as often anymore. "Alright, kid! Get over here. I'm going to teach you a special technique." The blonde turned around really fast and looked kind of like he'd gone insane. He jumped off the water and landed right in front of me screaming "What? What?!" "First there's something I need you to understand…You've got two types of chakra." "Two…types?" "Have you ever felt like your chakra was stronger than normal?"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Avry child walking away.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't know why but I just suddenly had such an intense feeling of hopelessness, so I've been walking around for a few hours in the darkness listening to my music. "so I guess Jiraiya told you what we had to do ,hm?" apparently the Hokage came up behind me. It scared the living hell out of me let me tell you that. "Don't sneak up behind me! I don't like it when people sneak up behind me! Don't do it!" The Hokage apologized and helped me up from my protective fetal position.

"Konoha has sort of discovered something very unsettling… and we would really like to avoid as much trouble as possible right now." He looked suddenly…old at the moment. I guess I hadn't realized it but when someone is more serious than normal they appear older and more worried. "Sasuke you can take him back home now…" Hands wrapped around my stomach and I gasped. Sasuke pulled his hands away and I lifted up my shirt to see blood and bruises. I didn't think the Sennin had hurt me that much.

"Avry what did you do?" "I didn't do it, that Sennin guy said Kakashi was ordered to put a seal on my chakra and I told him I was fine with it and then I blacked out and now I'm here and I'm bleeding and it hurts…." "Be gentle with him and take him back home. Fix him up and then bring him to the Nara's in the morning…" He wouldn't tell Sasuke or me why he wanted me at this Nara's house or whatever but I think Sasuke knew…  
----------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru Nara and his family was from then on ordered to watch Avry. I don't know why but when I knew he'd gotten hurt I just felt like a failure...I wasn't supposed to let him out of my sight for a single moment and it has happened twice... Maybe I'm really just not the right person to restrain him from wreaking havoc on Konoha. I guess he'd be better off with them anyway. Since Shikamaru can use Kagemane and so can his dad I'm sure he'll be fine. His face when I left him there though and those harsh words... "How could you?"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't move my arms to hug him, I couldn't even look at him anymore. I guess at this new place the entire concept of "free will" did not apply. So Instead of hugging sasuke or looking at him with my big puppy eyes, I simply whispered as quietly as possible "How could you?" I now know that was the wrong thing to say to him at the time. Naruto told me a day later, when he was allowed to visit me in his free time, that sasuke was absolutely torn. Although he really said "He's even more depressed than before he even knew you! Which is bad for him..."

**YAY cliffies again. I kow it's kind of vague and bland at the end but I hope you'll still keep reading. Please read and review!! Please?**


End file.
